Plasma prekallikrein (PK) is a serine protease zymogen in blood that is converted to its catalytically active form, plasma kallikrein (PK), by coagulation factor XIIa, and contributes to the innate inflammatory response and intrinsic cascade of blood coagulation. The mechanisms that lead to the activation of this pathway in vivo include interactions with poly-phosphates released from activated platelets and deficiency of C1 inhibitor (C1-INH), the primary physiological inhibitor of plasma kallikrein. PK-mediated cleavage of high-molecular weight kininogen generates the nonapeptide bradykinin (BK), which activates the bradykinin 2 receptor. Subsequent cleavage of BK by carboxypeptidases generates des-Arg9-BK, which activates the B1 receptor. Both B1 and B2 receptors are expressed by vascular, glial, and neuronal cell types, with the highest levels of retinal expression detected in the ganglion cell layer and inner and outer nuclear layers. Activation of B1 and B2 receptors causes vasodilation and increases vascular permeability. Bradykinin and its binding to B2 receptor are reportedly responsible for many symptoms of hereditary angioedema (HAE).
Kallikrein is also associated with Hereditary Angioedema (HAE), an autosomal dominant disease characterized by painful, unpredictable, recurrent attacks of inflammation affecting the hands, feet, face, abdomen, urogenital tract, and the larynx. Prevalence for HAE is uncertain but is estimated to be approximately 1 case per 50,000 persons without known differences among ethnic groups. HAE is caused by deficient (Type I) or dysfunctional (Type 11) levels of C1-Inhibitor (C1-INH), a naturally occurring molecule that is known to inhibit kallikrein, bradykinin, and other serine proteases in the blood. If left untreated, HAE can result in a mortality rate as high as 40% primarily due to upper airway obstruction.